


Steps Like an Avalanche

by ungoodpirate



Series: Putting The Puzzle Back Together [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hiatus fic, Klaine, M/M, Post-The Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not just my city, you know,” Kurt says because he could tell what Blaine was thinking. They had planned to tale on the Big Apple together, if a year apart. Subtracting Kurt from that, from Blaine, was painting the future a different shade.<br/>…<br/>After their break up, Kurt and Blaine try at friendship again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps Like an Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like farther and farther in this series, the less these can be read independently, but you can try. The background is that in the previous parts, they originally cut off all communications after the break up, then, whenever Kurt was back in town, they ended up slowly starting communication and interacting more and more. In the last part, Kurt and Blaine danced at Wemma's wedding and talked about being trying to be friends again. This part picks up after that.

It starts with a text a week after the wedding. It takes that long after the proposition of “friends again” because when you were friends, more than, then nothing, it’s a conundrum how to restart. 

Kurt to Blaine: You won’t believe what colors they’re trying to bring back for the season.

Ten minutes later, what took so long up to speculation – either Blaine didn’t see his message at first, or he did and took too long constructing the perfect response and settled on a satisfactory one. 

Blaine to Kurt: I’m sure it’s too amazing for me to guess.

Kurt’s response is nearly instant.

Kurt to Blaine: Amazing is not the word I’d use.

Kurt to Blaine: And the answer is – red and navy.

Only three minutes for Blaine’s response this time.

Blaine to Kurt: Should I be expecting red-piped navy blazers on the Milan runway anytime soon?

Kurt to Blaine: I hope not! But just in case, don’t throw away your Dalton uniform just yet. 

Blaine to Kurt: Never.

And that is it. But that isn’t it, because that unclogs the path of texting between them. It is like an avalanche of motion and change after. Texting leads to a long email about the recent ups and downs of glee club drama. Emailing leads to an excited, if short, phone call about Kurt being promoted from his internship to a permanent position at Vogue.com. That, a couple more slinky steps down, results in the night when Kurt turns down an invitation of Rachel’s to go with her and her NYADA friends to the piano bar with a “I can’t. I have a Skype date with Blaine.”

Rachel pauses. “A Skype date?”

“That’s just a turn of phrase,” Kurt says. “I had a Skype date with Mercedes last week.”

“That wasn’t on a Friday night,” Rachel says.

“I had a busy week at work. I really want a night in to relax.” 

Rachel seems highly skeptical but made no more comment on it. 

So what if after Blaine and Kurt’s catch-up of a conversation they watch a marathon of Project Runway: All Star re-runs complete with their commentary like they used to, but had never done with anyone else.

…

Blaine texts Kurt during glee with a comment on a current Marley-Jake duet and the problem with love triangles. 

Kurt texts Blaine to look on the bright side. Kurt dealt with so much love triangles his first year in glee, it improved his geometry grades. Blaine snorts with laughter and tries to cover it up his hand. Sam notices and glances over Blaine’s shoulder to see, but only catches the details that it was from Kurt before Blaine is pitting his phone away.

“So are you and Kurt a thing again?” Sam asks as they exit the choir room post-glee. Sam is the one person still at McKinley Blaine told more than anything else.

“No. We just decided to be friends.”

“Yeah, Mercedes and I decided to be friends after we broke-up, both times. I think I tweeted her a month ago.”

“But Kurt and I were really close friends before we got together.”

“And you had a really bad break-up,” Sam says. “Mercedes and I broke-up, both times, over distance.”

“What’re you trying to say, Sam?” Blaine says, voice tight.

“It’s just weird, is all.”

“Look – it works for us.” He says us in a certain way. Us like he is talking about a unite. 

“Okay, dude,” Sam says. A step back, trying not to offend, but not helping what he sees.

…

Kurt comes back to Lima at the end of March for his dad’s birthday. Kurt texted Blaine the weekend before about it, telling him he could probably spare the time for a coffee out

“Hope you’re coffee order hasn’t changed in New York,” Blaine says when Kurt enters the Lima Bean. Blaine is already there, already has them a table and two coffees. Kurt offers to pay Blaine back, insists even, for he’s the one with a full time job. Blaine declines him. 

So they drink and talk. Blaine’s free hand set innocuously on the table top. Kurt notices. 

Sugar and Artie show up for their own date, Artie giving a raised eyebrow look of curiosity as he rolls by. Blaine can see the couple – later – being all cutesy, for they’re just beyond Kurt’s shoulder. 

“New York sounds amazing,” Blaine says, all wonder. 

“Are you still coming to New York next year?” Kurt asks with a tiny head tilt. 

“Maybe – I don’t know,” is Blaine’s answer. “I applied to some schools there, but also other places.”

“You should come,” Kurt says, then quickly adds, “If you want.”

“I want to, I think,” Blaine says. He positions both palms up in a I-don’t-know gesture. “I just…” He looks at Kurt – at Kurt – then drops his eyes. 

“It’s not just my city, you know,” Kurt says because he could tell what Blaine was thinking. They had planned to tale on the Big Apple together, if a year apart. Subtracting Kurt from that, from Blaine, was painting the future a different shade.

Blaine nods. 

Kurt says more. “I forgive you, you know. I’m not sure when I stopped being mad at you, but I did, so…”

Blaine ducks his head, and when he’s come up again, his eyes shine. They had been having a nicer of their post-break up interactions, devoid of tears and drama, but these seem like almost-tears in a positive sense. 

“Thank you,” Blaine mouths, his voice stuck in his chest. He clears his throat and speaks aloud. “I don’t deserve it.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, scolds, and he grabs the hand Blaine let freely lay on the table top. “Stop talking about yourself like that. And may I also remind you I’ve forgiven a lot of other people for a lot worse.”

“Okay,” Blaine chokes. “I –“ he starts, then shakes his head as if throwing off a thought. “My therapist says my biggest critic is myself. I’m inclined to believe her.”

“Me too,” Kurt says with a one-corner-of-the-mouth grin. Its then sensations of the heart and feel of Blaine’s hand against his own reaches his brain. They’re joined casually, loosely, and he slowly draws his hand away, like letting go, like no big deal. He hopes Blaine doesn’t notice.

But Blaine is staring at his hand on the table, a finger twitching, so of course he noticed. He moves it to join his other hand, holding his cup, perhaps so it won’t feel so empty.

“Blaine –,” Kurt says like there is an explanation owed. 

“You don’t owe me anything,” Blaine says, confident and cutting Kurt off. It’s not like the earlier ‘I don’t deserve’ in tone or intention. It is something of its own, something stronger. Because Blaine doesn’t now need Kurt to give him anything Kurt doesn’t want to for his own good. “I’m just glad we met up today.”

“Me too.”


End file.
